La Perla Azul
by Anya-musical21
Summary: Paula es una bruja española de 16 años que por unas extrañas razones se tiene que cambiar de escuela, marchándose a Hogwarts, donde queda en Gryffindor y se hace amiga de Rose Weasley. Un día en Hogsmeade unos extraños hombres de negro la persiguen y le dicen que es la única capaz de controlar a... la Perla Azul.
1. Prólogo

**Toda historia necesita un comienzo, y aquí está el de esta. **

**Disclaimer:**** el mundo e historia de Harry Potter pertenece a la gran JK Rowling.**

Una adolescente de unos 16 años se paseaba por el Parque del Retiro, en Madrid pensando en sus cosa una soleada tarde de verano. No era una chica normal, era una bruja. Sus padres eran muggles, y ella no supo que era bruja hasta que cumplió los 11 años y le enviaron una carta del Instituto de Artes Mágicas Español diciendo que era bruja, y poco después el profesor Martínez se pasó por su casa a explicarlo todo. Entonces quedaron claras todas esa raras cosa que le pasaron en su infancia.

En ese momento vio una extraña cabaña de ladrillo rojo a un lado del camino. Nunca en toda su vida la había visto, y se conocía el parque como la palma de su mano. Probablemente era una cabaña de magos con algún hechizo anti muggles, pues no había ninguno por allí, y otro de invisibilidad que se había desvanecido.

Decidió llamar a la puerta, pero no abrieron. Intentó abrirla puerta y esta cedió, y pasó dentro.

Era una estancia oscura y llena de polvo. Intentó buscar un interruptor para la luz pero no había, y tampoco ventanas.

Entonces la puerta se cerró de un golpe detrás suyo. Intentó abrirla, pero era inútil, estab atrancada. No llevaba la varita encima y, aunque si la tuviera no podría hacer nada, seguro que se lo habrían perdonado ya que era una emergencia.

En ese momento escuchó unos pasos al fondo de la sala.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?-preguntó.

Nadie contestó, pero se oyeron otros pasos.

-Sal de una vez, soy cinturón negro de kárate- lo cual era verdad.  
-¿Y serías capaz de hacer kárate a oscuras?-dijo una grave voz al fondo de la estancia.  
-¡Muéstrate cobarde!-gritó la chica.  
-Como quiera la señorita-se burló la voz.

Una cegadora luz se encendió iluminando la estancia. Enfrente de la joven había un gran hombre vestido de mafioso. A sus lados había 6 nijas de negro.

-¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿Qué quieres de mí?!- gritó desesperada nuestra amiga.  
-Muy pronto lo sabrás, preciosa-el hombretón rió.-Atrapada-ordenó a sus ninjas.

Los ninjas se abalanzaron sobre ella y no pudo hacer nada. entonces oyó una explosión y todo se volvió negro.

_******Este capítulo es cortito, pero es el prefacio y no lo quiero alargar mucho, pero los demás prometo que serán más largos.**_

¿Qué tal ha estado? ¿Es malo? ¿Es bueno ¿Es regular? ¿Vale la pena continuarlo?******  
****__****Quiero aclarar que el Parque del Retiro, para quien no lo sepa, es un gran e importante parque de Madrid. Si alguna vez os pasáis por allí id a visitarlo, vale mucho la pena, sobre todo en verano porque está todo lleno de sombra. Hay árboles centenarios.**

_**¡Vale, ya paro de hacer publicidad! No sé ni por qué la hago, total, no me van a pagar.**_

**Gracias por leer.**


	2. Chapter 1

Paula despertó en una sala blanca con una ventana con estores de rejilla y la cama en la que estaba era la típica de un hospital. Debía estar en uno ¿por qué?

Entonces se acordó de lo sucedido en el parque, la cabaña, el mafioso, los ninjas...

Una enferma entró por la puerta y sonrió.

-Vaya, que bien que ya te hayas despertado-dijo.-Has estado nconsciente dos días.

-¿Dos días?-preguntó sobresaltada Paula.

-Sí, dos-afirmó la joven.-Tus padres están en la cafetería, les diré que suban y te traeré algo de comer.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-En el Hospital Mago Melchor-dijo la enfermera mientras se marchaba.

El Hospital Mago Melchor era uno de los tres hospitales mágicos más importante de España. Esos eran: el Hospital Mago Melchor en Madrid, el Hospital Mago Gaspar en Barcelona y el Hospital Mago Baltasar en Sevilla. Los nombres venían de lo Tres Reyes Magos(Melcor, Gaspar y Baltasar), que por Navidad traen regalos a los niños. Estos magos existieron, sí, pero cuando el Imperio Romano(y el nacimiento de cristo).

Un poco después se volvió a abrir la puerta y pasaron la joven sanadora, con un carrito con comida, y sus padres.

-Paula, querida, menos mal que estás bien-dijo su madre con lágrimas en los ojos mientras la abrazaba.

-Hemos estado muy preocupados por ti princesa-dijo su padre.

-¿Cómo es que estoy aquí?-preguntó Paula.-Esos tíos que se abalanzaron sobre mi no creo que después me trajeran a este hospital.

-Eso ya te lo explicaremos más tarde, ahora come-dijo su padre.

Paula comió y se preguntó por qué no le respondían. Tal vez sus padres no sabían cómo llegó allí, pero por el tono y los ojos de su padre supo que sí lo sabían.

Una horas más tarde salieron del hospital y unos hombres de negro que los esperaban en la puerta les llevaron a un callejón cercano.

-Mamá, papá ¿qué está pasando aquí?- dijo Paula.

-Calla y haz todo lo que te digan-contestó su madre.

-Ahora toquen eso-dijo uno de los hombres-,es un traslador.

Lo tocaron y aparecieron en medio del campo.

-¿Dónde estamos?¿Por qué estamos aquí?-preguntó Paula.

-Haces demasiadas preguntas, niña-dijo el mismo hombre de antes.

Este se acercó a un árbol y grabó en el un símbolo con su varita. El árbol desapareció y en su lugar apareció un agujero en el suelo.

Uno de los hombres saltó y el único que hablaba y parecía ser el jefe dijo:

-Saltad.

Antes de saltar Paula miró con miedo y duda a sus padres, pero estos le dijeron con la mirada que saltara.

Paula saltó, y mientras caía se dio cuenta de que cada vez iba más despacio. Se sintió como Alicia al caer por la madriguera del conejo. De nuevo se preguntó a qué venía todo eso.

Aterrizó en una cámara de roca oscura y detrás de ella llegaron sus padres.

-Gracias por traerlos sanos y salvos, teniente Domingo, sobre todo a la niña.

La dueña de la voz era una mujer que estaba a la derecha de Paula. Era alta, atlética y rubia de ojos azules. Tenía el pelo recogido en un moño y vestía una túnica azul marino.

Paula estalló:

-¡PERO SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ COÑO PASA AQUÍ, JODER!-se desahogó.-¡Primero me atacan y aparezco en la camilla de un hospital! ¡Unos hombres muy raros nos traen aquí! ¡Mis padres no me quieren explicar nada! ¡Y sale usted diciendo "Gracias por traerles sanos y salvos, teniente Pepito"!

-Paula, tranquila cielo, tranquila-la calmó su madre.

-Veo que no tenemos muy buenos modales-dijo "Pepito".

-Usted no hable así de mi hija-dijo el padre de Paula.

-Usted no puede contradecirme-replicó "Pepito".

-¡Basta!-gritó la mujer rubia- Paula, te hemos traído para mantener a salvo.

-¿Disculpa?

-Venid por aquí, por favor.

Salieron por un pasillo y llegaron a una gran sala abovedada. En el centro había una enorme mesa circular con sillas alrededor. Se sentaron.

-Me presento-dijo la mujer- soy la generala del Río, Carla del Río. Trabajo en la O.S.S.M.E.

-¿O.S.S.M.E.?-dijo Paula.

-Organización de Seguridad Secreta Mágica de Europa- Paula la miró con una cara rara.-Lo sé, no es el mejor nombre del mundo, pero hay que conformarse.

-Generala- dijo su padre.-¿Podría explicar todo a Paula antes de que explote de nuevo?

-Claro, señor Jiménez- dijo del Río.-Bueno, hace tiempo que me mandaron la misión de espiar a un grupo de "terroristas" de magos del que andamos detrás un tiempo.

Tenemos a un espía trabajando con ellos, pero es de los rangos inferiores y sabe poca cosa. Sabemos que va detrás de una persona para hacer Dios sabe que. Nuestro espía nos dijo que harían un intento de rapto el pasado domingo a las 19:00 horas aproximadamente en el Parque del Retiro, porque esa persona pasaría por allí.

El plan que tenía era construir una casa con un hechizo anti-muggles y otro para atraer a dicha persona, y que entrara. No pudimos detenerles antes porque no sabíamos con exactitud dónde se escondían. Aparte de que nuestro espía se enteró el día anterior y no pudo decirnos lo que sabía enseguida.

Conseguimos salvarte justo a tiempo, y nos sorprendimos bastante a saber que iban tras una adolescente. Sin ofender. Te llevamos al Mago Melchor, le dimos esta charla a tus padres, y mis hombres estuvieron vigilando el hospital y protegiéndoos esos dos días que estuviste inconsciente. Luego os trajeron aquí. Fin del relato.

La sala quedó en silencio. Paula estaba boquiabierta.

-¿Que quieren de mí?-dijo.

-No lo sabemos, lo siento.

-¿Cómo haremos para proteger a mi hija?-dijo el padre de la castaña.

-Eso, volverán a por ella-dijo su madre.

-Sencillo-contestó la generala.-Tenemos que sacar a su hija del país. Estudiará en Howarts. Es, probablemente, el lugar más seguro del mundo mágico.

-¿Howarts?-dijo Paula.-¿El colegio más importante del mundo mágico? ¿Dónde se desarrolló las dos Grandes Batallas durante la 2ª Guerra Mágica, y se mató a Voldemort?

-Exacto-afirmó la ojiazul.-Lo mejor es que te vayas cuanto antes. Ya hemos hablado con la directora para que te admitan, el curso comienza en tres semanas y un par de días antes para que pongan en una casa, ¿sabes de qué te hablo? -Paula afirmó.-Bien. Hasta entonces te quedarás en nuestra base de Londres. Habrá algunos de mis hombres en las cercanías para protegerte, y otros aquí para hacer lo mismo con tus padres, por si acaso. ¿Estamos?

-Sí-dijeron Paula y sus padres.

Al día siguiente ya estaba en Londres. Los padres de Paula se quedaron en España en parte por seguridad y enparte porque no eran magos (ya habían hecho mucho al dejarles usar un traslador y entrar en su base de España). Paula ya tenía todas sus cosas de Howarts y mientras esperaba a que comenzara el curso entrenaba kárate con los agentes de la OSSME, leía, veía series y películas en su portátil(pero sin internet por precaución)y jugaba a la DS.

Le daba pena dejar su instituto, y estaba nerviosa por comenzar curso en Howarts. Todavía daba vueltas a todo lo sucedido últimamente, y "rezaba" para que se solucionara pronto, pero por ahora, a afrontar un nuevo año lleno de novedades.

_ **¿Os ha gustado? ¿Demasiado exagerado? ¿Demasiado simple?**_

_ **Un beso y, ¡gracias por leer!**_


	3. Chapter 2

Rose Weasley: pelirroja de cabello indomable, ojos azules, mediana estatura, en forma. Así era esta Gryffindor. Sus padres eran dos héroes de guerra y se podría decir que era popular. Pues no, Rose , Weasley no era popular. La conocía todo Howarts, eso sin dudarlo, pero no tenía muchos amigos. Se llevaba bien con todos sus primos, en especial con Lily, Lucy y Albus, que era su mejor amigo, pero quedó en Slytherin, por lo cual no se veían mucho, y se hizo amigo de Scorpius Malfoy, con el que Rosie no se llevaba muy bien por unas sencillas razones:

Arrogante a más no poder.

Mujeriego de esos que tienen una chica para cada día de la semana, y después, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Su padre le dijo que le superara en todo y no podía darse el lujo de ser su amigo

Os preguntaréis por qué Rose no era popular si tenía muchas cartas para serlo, ya que era una gran cazadora de Gryffindor e hija de héroes. La razón es que era muy cerrada, callada... parecía no encajar en su siglo, aunque lo hiciera a su modo.

Yendo a la historia. Era día 1 de septiembre y Rose y su familia estaba en el andén 9 ¾ de la estación de trenes de Londres, King´s Cross. Todos sus primos y su hermano se iban con sus amigos buscar compartimento, pero ella entraba sola en el tren y, seguramente ese año iría sola, otros años iba con primos o amigos de la familia(que eran como esta) que entraban nuevos en el colegio mágico, y otros con gente sin compartimento.

-Supongo que no irás con Scorp, otros amigos y yo en compartimento ¿verdad?-dijo su primo Albus.

-Ya sabes que no soporto a Malfoy, y no quiero estar con tus amiguitos serpientes-contestó Rose.

-Como quieras-y Albus se fue con sus colegas.

Encontró un compartimento vacío y sacó un lápiz, goma de borrar y un bloc de dibujo de su mochila, porque Rosie sería la mejor estudiante su curso, y Howartas según los profesores, y tambíen fuera una loca de la lectura, pero dibujar era su pasión.

Empezó a dibujar el compartimento tal y como estaba desde su punto de vista, sin modificar nada, para acordarse siempre de cómo estaba.

Llamaron a la puerta. Era un chica delgada, castaña,de ojos marrones y tenía más o menos su edad. Rose no la había visto nunca.

La chica abrió la puerta.

-Disculpa- dijo con un ligero acento español-¿puedo pasar? Es que no hay compartimentos libres.

-Claro-dijo Rose amablemente, como siempre. La chica se sentó enfrente suya.-Oye, no te había visto nunca ¿vas a Howarts?

-Sí, desde este año. Vengo de estudiar del IAME-dijo la chica.

-¿El Instituto de Artes Mágicas Español?-preguntó Rose.

-Sí, ¿cómo sabes qué significan las iniciales?-dijo extraña la castaña.

-Tuve que hacer un trabajo sobre una escuela mágica europea y quise hacerlo sobre una no muy conocida-aclaró Rose.- Saqué un Extraordinario.

-Vaya que bien-dijo la chica.-Por cierto, me llamo Paula Jiménez, soy de Madrid.

-Rose Weasley, de Londres-informó la ojiazul.- ¿Sabes?, hablas muy bien inglés.

-Mis padres se esforzaron en hacerme bilingüe desde pequeña, para que tuviera mejor trabajo y poder viajar más cómodamente, y en todos los colegios en los que he estado, incluido el IAME, era asignatura obligatoria tres días a la semana- aclaró la castaña.

Rose la miró con admiración. Esa chica parecía ser toda una joya. Por fin encontraba a alguien que utilizaba su cerebro para algo.

-Pues si que te ha servido.

Las dos chicas se sonrieron, Paula se alegró de estar haciendo una amiga.

-¿Y cómo es que has venido a estudiar a Howarts?-preguntó Rose.- Es muy difícil entrar en esta escuela cuando ya has empezado tus estudios.

-McGonagall ofreció una beca a un estudiante de mi antigua escuela-comenzó a explicar Paula,-hicimos una competición, algo así como la de lo Tres Magos, y gané yo-esa era la excusa que le habían dicho a Paula que debía dar en caso de que preguntaran por qué iba a estudiar a Howarts.-Hace unos días fui a a ver a la directora para ver en qué casa quedaba, solo vi su despacho, y quedé en Gryffindor.

-¡Yo también voy a Gryffindor!-gritó entusiasmada Rose.-Bueno, como toda mi familia excepto mi primo Albus.

-¿A qué casa va?

-A Slytherin- dijo Rose con desgana.-Y encima es amigo de un Malfoy.

-Es verdad-dijo Paula,- oí en alguna parte que Weasleys y Malfoys no se llevaban bien-Rose la miró sorprendida.

-Vaya que enteradita estás-dijo Rose.-Yo también suelo estarlo, pero siempre me callo porque me miran mal por ser sabelotodo. Por eso mis amigos suelen ser mis primos, o amigos de la familia, que son como esta. Mi primo Albus es mi mejor amigo, pero como es serpiente y no me llevo bien con Malfoy y el resto de sus amigos, durante el curso no estamos muy en contacto.

-A mí también me cuesta hacer amigos-confesó la chica de ojos marrones.

Las dos se sonrieron, felices de tener una nueva amiga. Charlaron durante el resto del viaje, y descubrieron que tenían muchas cosas en común, como las películas y la música muggle y el fútbol (tuvieron una larga charla sobre si era mejor el Madrid o el Manchester United) y el quiddich(ambas eran cazadoras).

Cuando llegaron a Howarts Rose la presentó a sus primos y al Malfoy.

-Vaya Weasley, no tienes amigos y te aprovechas de los nuevos para que lo sean-dijo este.- Sabes, chica madrileña, yo no me juntaría con ella.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué, chico inglés?-dijo Paula.- A mí Rose me cae bien, y tú no eres nadie para decirme con quién me debo juntar.

Scorpius sonrió burlonamente.

-No debiste decir eso- dijo Scorpius retóricamente,- no es bueno tener a un Malfoy en tu contra.

-Para ya Scor -dijo Albus apareciendo por detrás.- Discúlpale... Paula, hoy se a levantado con el pie izquierdo.

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada- aclaró la chica mientras pensaba en lo guapo que era el primo de Rose.

Albus y Scorpius se fueron a su mesa, pero Paula se quedó estática en su sitio con una cara un poco de boba.

-¡Paula, despierta!-gritó Rose haciendo que volviera a la realidad.-Ya te pareces a las chicas sin cerebro que persiguen a mis primos. Tienes la misma mirada que ellas-dijo la pelirroja al darse cuenta de la expresión que tenía.-¿Te gusta?

-Por Dios, Rose, le acabo de conocer-aclaró la otra Gryffindor.-Solo pienso que es guapo.

-Solo te digo que tengas cuidado con él-dijo Rose preocupada.-Es un mujeriego de Slytherin, yo no me fiaría.

-Gracias por la info-dijo Paula, decepcionada que ese chico de ojazos esmeralda fuera un tío tan... ocupado.

-Pero Malfoy es peor-continuó Rose,-lo máximo que ha estado con una chica ha sido una semana, lo mínimo, una noche. Mi primo está como mínimo dos semanas.

Cenaron y se acostaron, fueron a clase, estudiaron, practicaron hechizos, volaron en escoba... Vamos, lo natural en un adolescente normal (en el mundo mágico). Pero a pesar de todo Paula seguía preguntándose que querían de ella esos villanos que la perseguían...


End file.
